


A Princess In All But Blood

by mandynightfury



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post Anime, Post Manga, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24400066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandynightfury/pseuds/mandynightfury
Summary: Now that Kid has taken the position of Shinigami and things have settled down, and Kid and Liz have finally confessed their feelings. To Liz life is perfect, until a letter from Tsugami arrives, begging Liz, Patty and their miester to come visit Anya's kingdom and train them. While there Liz must face the fact that she isn't like the nobles that Kid rubs elbows with, and must decide if she could ever be a nobility like them or will they never accept one of the Devil's of Brooklyn.
Relationships: Death the Kid/Liz Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	A Princess In All But Blood

Liz alone sat on the couch in the middle of the living room, Patty playing with her stuffed giraffe upstairs, and Kid locked away in his study doing paperwork, glancing at the piece of paper in her hands. It had been years since Liz and Patty, the infamous Devils of Brooklyn, had moved in with Kid and became his weapons. And so much had changed between them since their first meeting, Patty had grown to see Kid as a protective older brother, and Kid who had long since outgrown his symmetry fits, had become much more of a people person. Liz, on the other hand, felt that she had softened up and become much more open towards her friends and she owed it all to Kid. When Kid was sworn in as the new Shinigami Liz had feared that Kid wouldn’t need them anymore, but Liz was pleasantly surprised to find that it had been the exact opposite. The trio had become even closer and were practically inseparable, with the two girls making sure that Kid never overworked himself, while Kid made sure he was always there when they needed him. They still went on missions, but now they also went on the occasional diplomatic visit, of course three months ago everything had changed. She and Kid had finally confessed their feelings for each other after a difficult mission as she helped him patch himself up. 

Her head snapped up at the sound of Kid opening the door to his study, snapping her out of her thoughts, his footsteps echoing as he walked down the hall passing the living room on his way to the kitchen. “Hey Kid,” called Liz, causing Kid to turn around at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice.

“Yes darling?” said Kid, walking up behind his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her middle, his chin resting on her shoulder. Noticing something clutched in her hands he glanced down at the letter, “What’s that?” he questioned.

“It’s a letter from Tsugami. She says that Anya’s parents want her to abandon her training because their team isn’t strong enough,” gasped Liz, leaning into Kid’s embrace.

“Are they stupid, I mean the whole point of training is to get stronger!” grumbled Kid.

“If they haven’t shown dramatic improvement by her parent’s annual gala, they’re sending Tsugmai and Meme home,” muttered Kid, worried for her friends.

“It says the gala’s in two weeks, what are her parents thinking?” growled Kid, frustrated at the ignorance of people who thought being a weapon or meister was an easy job.

“They want Patty and I to come to train them…” mumbled Liz as if asking for permission.

“You and I both know I won’t stop you and Patty from going if you guys want to go. I’ll be fine for a few days, besides when you get back we can catch up,” chuckled Kid, planting a kiss on the side her neck, causing Liz to tremble and let out a groan. 

“The thing is…” gasped Liz as Kid continued to kiss her, “...they are a team of three so they were kind of hoping that our meister, you, would come as well?” finished Liz, causing Kid to pause as Liz turned, locking her gaze with his golden one. A moment of silence passed before Liz kissed the look of shock off his face, “Come on baby, please? It’ll just be for a few days,” whispered Liz, staring deeply into his eyes, with a pleading look of her own.

“If it means that much to you and Patty, then of course I’ll go. Besides you now I can’t deny you anything,” muttered Kid earning a chuckle from Liz as she placed a quick kiss on his lips. “I have some meetings in the next two days, but how about you and Patty head out tomorrow for a little girl time and then I’ll meet you guys there as soon as my meetings are done,” smiled Kid pulling her into a hug, her arms looping around his neck.

“That’s a great idea!” she shrieked, tugging a surprised Kid’s head down for a kiss before pulling away and letting out a little skip of excitement, “I’ll go back right now!” she squealed, leaving Kid watching her, a slightly dazed expression on his smiling face. “Patty, get packing, we’re going on a trip!” called Liz shutting the door behind her and rushing up the stairs to her room. 

“Women, I don’t think I’ll ever fully understand them,” chuckled Kid wistfully as he gazed at the now shut door, the letter still resting on the coffee table behind him.


End file.
